50fathomsfandomcom-20200214-history
GM's Journal - August, 13 AD
Back to July. #Inardal and John gamble at One Eyed Jax's and spot a HUGE Grael cheating. She turns him in and he is thrown out of the Bar. #Next morning they see the Grael being flayed. #The Belinda is repaired and they set sail for the Kehana Flumes. #Razorwings lose them a days sailing, as John Smith is severly injured and Inardal must spend time healing him. # #Sulacia spots a dinghy adrift, with Sharks circling it. #*John Smith shoots one of the sharks, and the others attack it in a blood frenzy #*They bring aboard an unconcious human, and sail away. #*He turns out to be a sailor called James Low. #*He offers to pay them 50 pieces of silver to take him to a civilised port. #They arrive in Marsales, and they Carouse before continuing. #*Sulacia spends: 65 pieces of eight #*Inardal spends: 130 pieces of eight #*John Smith spends: 125 pieces of eight #*Gruul spends: 190 pieces of eight # # #Sulacia and Inardal are overheard in conversation one evening talking of where they will be trading. Jose-Maria Cabbaleros invites them to visit his office the next morning. #Cabbaleros offers the group 2000 pieces of eight in return for taking part in a Cartographic Expedition mapping the coastline of Cuwayo, paying particular attention to the areas near major ports. They consider his offer and accept his terms, saying they will make the map over the next couple of months. # #John and Gruul dine at "El Dorado": Gruul chokes on something in his fish soup, which turns out to be a small ruby! The proprietor, Hon Hellis, apologises profusely and gives them their meal for free, but Gruul presses him further to find out where the fish came from and is told that it was bought fresh from the market this morning. #Inardal and Sulacia ask around about where fish comes from ... it's fished at the western tip of the bay. #*GM's Note: At this point a new player joined us, playing the Doreen "Cav". Rather than come up with a way of them meeting and getting together, I decided that it was easier for me as the GM to have Benvolio knock his head and suddenly remember he was a different person - after all, there are so few Doreen in the world and they all look pretty much the same to non-Doreen. The mystery of where his money has gone will, no doubt, be of concern to the player of John Smith, but I expect everyone will get over it. #*They go fishing and Gruul finds several gemstones - about 1000 pieces of eight worth in fact. He's sure there are more down there and goes looking but is forced to surface due to fatigue. #*Inardal appraises the gems and says they are actually worthless so she'll take them all #*they fish some more, and Inardal guts and checks them for gems. #Set Sail towards Cuwayo #Encounter a Schooner on the high seas that moves to attack - they allow it to close! #*They fight with them, manouvering for position, but they can't quite get a cannon on target. #*Eventually, Sulacia forces the opposing captain into a tight turn to avoid rocks and he heels over too hard, the schooner overturns and begins to sink! #*They leave the crew to their fate. #The ship puts in to New Madrid #*They restock, sell cargo and pick up goods. #They set sail to Map Cuwayo #Razorwings are attacking a Great White - it is quite a spectacle! #They put into Jomba Town in the hopes of Trading. Gruul does his best to repair their stairs. #Spend a Day in Jomba Town, buying cargo then spend the night there, going into the Dog and Monkey #*They speak with Alfredo and discover that he doesn't like the council and has been flogged by them before. #*They pay for rooms and stay the night. #*Cav notices that they are being watched by a man in the shadows. #*Cav sneaks over and threatens the man, asking what he is doing. The fellow is scared and asks that Cav and his friends follow him out into the woods. Cav takes him over to meet the rest of the Crew. #*They agree to go with him, though Gruul stays to eat more and the man, Robert Hans takes them to see a Shallow Grave. #*While they are away Gruul is 'intimidated' by some thugs and told to leave the next morning. #*They return to the Dog and Monkey, and offer to help, if proof of the Council's misdemeanor can be found and presented to them. #They sail a little away from Jomba Town, then anchor away from shore and row back intending to return and help Jomba Town. #*Inardal and John head back into Jomba Town for lunch, visiting the Shackle, where they meet Patrick O'Malley, the proprietor and discover that Patrick's brother, Seamus, is a councilman. #*They arrange to meet Seamus to discuss trading in Timber later in the evening. #*The others head out to scout the edge of town before lunch, and spot a trail leading south-east. A rider thunders along it, and they hide by the edge of the road (all but Gruul) and then watch as he rides on past at full pelt. #*The others follow the trail to see what he was fleeing from. #*After a couple of hours they find a horse in the woods - it is calm, and grazing, they notice that it has scratches that would match it fleeing through the woods, and reverse it's trail, and find a campsite with a dead russet-haired man lying in the middle of the road - he has no marks on him to suggest how he died, though he has a look of terror on his face. #*Back in Jomba Town Inardal spots a rider entering town and takes him to the Shackle where he tells of an 'attack' - Patrick tells of The Ghost Trail, and then leaves swiftly. Inardal returns to the Longboat. #*The others arrive back in town, Gruul heads straight for the longboat, while Cav almost starts a fight with the bouncers outside the Shackle. #*Inardal arrives and breaks up the potential fight, and is then asked to go and talk with the council. #*They ask if she an sort out the 'Ghost trail' problem. #*They offer 2500 pieces of eight to deal with it and ask for a report within two days. #*Inardal tells everyone that they are being paid 200 pieces of eight each to 'do the job'. #*That afternoon Cav and Senra sneak into the Council Offices to watch what the council are doing, they discover where they are hiding the 'important' papers. #*That evening they head off to the Ghost Trail... Nothing Happens. #Inardal goes to look at the Council Records. #*She discovers the history of the Council Including things that they wanted hidden - they came to power after killing the founder of the town, Jomba. Ian O'Connel was the council member that actually performed the deed. A Red-headed Irishman. #*It would appear that most, if not all, of the victims on the Ghost Trail had red hair. #*Gruul fashions unconvincing red wigs from red wool. #*Cav heads into town, realises he doesn't have a plan, and then comes back again. #Inardal heads back to the council chambers and the others head out to the Ghost Trail to set up an Ambush. The council refuse to go with Inardal. So a new plan must be come up with. #*Senra and Cav wait until dark and sneak into the Council Chambers. #**They steal the coucil's letters that prove they killed Jomba, and several others and give them to Alfredo Pancini in the Dog and Monkey along with some gathered locals... Inardal persuades them to rise up against the council. This enables a 'posse' to be brought together. They have a hanging. #**Then take O'Connel's corpse up to the Ghost Trail. Jomba gets his revenge, and Senra carves a memorial to him in a tree. #**Cav says a prayer to the 'great spirit' to ask it to accept Jomba and allow him to use his Harpoon. #*Returning to Town, Cav gives the harpoon to the Italian as a 'rod of office' for the town. #Over the following week Gruul oversees the building of a new, more sturdy, set of stairs from the cove up to Jomba Town, and is rewarded with enough Timber to fill the ships holds as reward. # # #Elections are held for a new Mayor and Council in Jomba Town, Alfredo Pancini is elected to the Mayoral position. # # #After seeing Alfredo installed as Mayor and Gruul has finished the stairs to his satisfaction, they leave port. On to September.